


A place in the universe

by Cinnamon_Mey



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 23:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12023181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamon_Mey/pseuds/Cinnamon_Mey
Summary: You’ve spent your teens on Terra and when you’ve had the opportunity, you’ve left the planet in the hope of exploring the universe. Unfortunately, you’ve been locked in Contraxia and it was getting cold and boring. So you got a job on the Eclector, raising the interest of the whole crew.You’ve become a story teller, bringing some interesting anecdotes from Terra. Half of the times were fake but you didn’t care about, making your stay on the ship very enjoyable. The appointment is almost always in the cafeteria during the main meals.





	A place in the universe

**Author's Note:**

> My native language is not english so I apologize if you find some mistakes, I’m still improving :)

You’re going to tell about Shana, a prostitute and how good she was to use those lips when Yondu made his entry. He joins your table and pours to drink. His coming doesn’t seem annoying to the others but you are ashamed to tell that kind of things in his presence.  
You stop, even though you have all the table hanging on every word and you look at Yondu. He smiles.  
“Go on, girl.”  
You sigh, embarrassed.  
“Therefore, I was saying, this woman..”  
“Shana!” A tip from the audience.  
You nod. “Shana, right. She had these full, fleshy lips, they looked like a juicy fruit ready to be picked up. And Shana was really good to stands out that mouth. She used to paint it red and she was in the heart of all her customers.” You take a break by seeing these rough men melting under your words. You smirk and go on. “A night, Shana was with this man. One who said he loved her. They were naked, exhausted for sex when he started to talk about eternal love and he hadn’t to pay her if they love each other. Well, Shana wasn’t amused about that, not at all, but she maked him believe she was in love for him and when he felt asleep…ZAC! A clear cut and his tool flight.”  
Among those men, there are some who have a member that looks like the terran one and instinctively put their hands between their legs, as if they really felt the pain.  
“Into the screams and the blood sketches, Shana calmly dressed up and took all the man’s credits.”  
You finish and burst out laughing, seeing their reaction. You drink empty the glass and your gaze falls on Yondu, who has followed with interest the tale and who seems pleasantly impressed of your not so innocent side. In fact it is and he can’t takes his eyes from you.    
Your glass slips close to the captain.  
“May I?”  
He pours the booze into your glass and you drink it slowly while you look at him. That liquid fire is let you loosing the contact with reality, melting your nerves and making you undoubtedly more appetizing. Yondu licks his lower lip and you make a lascivious smile only for him.  
Kraglin interrupts you in the middle of that flirt.  
“Capt, we are landing to Knowhere.”  
“Good. Tell to the boys they have some free time.”  
Those who heard the announcement explode in a thrill of enthusiasm and move together preparing to land.  
“Don’t ya go with ‘em?” Yondu asks to you. “After all, ya 'r part of the crew and ya 'r entitled to take a break.”  
“I don’t know the place, I don’t know where to go and your guys are not very reliable now.” You smile.  
Yondu stands up.  
“C'mon.” He says, leading the way.  
It’s your first time in a place different from Terra or Contraxia. Finally your universe exploring starts and you feel elated.  
You look around, hypnotized by the lights, by the people and curious about every corner of that place. For Yondu is just the worst places in the galaxy but your sweet expression raises your sincere and innocent side and it makes you even more attractive.  
You recognize some of the boys, they are entering into the Boot of Jemiah. You take that way but Yondu stops you and bends on you.  
“I’d like to take you somewhere else.” He whispers in your ear.  
You nod, taking his arm. The captain thinks is a good idea to brings you to the Collector’s Museum, being one of the most interesting places for the variety of objects and creatures. If Knowhere streets left you open mouthed, the Museum literally left you speechless. You leave Yondu’s arm without even realizing it and starting wandering alone, driven by curiosity. He stays, keeping an eye on you and appreciating your reaction.  
The Collector and his slave, Karina, approach. The girl briefly bows and presents his master with concern.  
“Welcome to the Collector’s Museum. You are in the presence of Taneleer Tivan.”  
“Captain Udonta.” Says Tivan with persuasive voice, looking at him. “To what do I owe this pleasure..”  
“I’m 'ere for pleasure. What ya can give me for three hundred fifty credits?”  
Tivan smiles, looking at you.  
“Is for the girl?”  
Yondu doesn’t answer but he speaks his mind with a glance. The Collector nods and walks away for a while. You come back to Yondu, excited like a kid in a candy shop and grab his arm.  
“This place is amazing!”  
“Thank you.” Tivan answers. He has a small dark box in his hands.  
He stops, looking at you better.  
“A Terran, I can’t see a lot of you around. Come, girl. Come close to the Collector.” He raises his hand in your direction.  
You are hesitant and you look to Yondu who nods. You trust him and you sit on a battered stool, in front of an old blackened silver mirror.  
Although the reflective surface is dirty, you can see the pendant that Tivan slips around your neck. Is a transparent drop of glass with a very small green sand grain inside. It seems floating and you are hypnotized.  
“It called Saltkondria and this is not a sand grain. It’s a precious stone. All known deposits have been drained and this makes this stone one of the most precious of the galaxy.”  
You look at Tivan, fascinated by the story but mostly surprised to be able to guess your thoughts.  
“My sweet, innocent Terran. You have no idea what the universe is capable of doing. I can read minds, others can do bigger things.”  
Tivan gives you a hand helping you to stand up and you come back to Yondu.  
“You are a lucky man, Yondu Udonta. This girl would literally rip off her heart for you.”  
You can’t help but look away, embarrassed. Yondu makes a satisfied smile and give the bag with credits to Tivan who nods to Karina to take it.  
“See ya soon, Tivan.”  
“I hope so, captain.”  
You both go out and you follow Yondu some steps behind him, head down, sometimes shaking it and snort. You enter into the Boot of Jemiah, the crew explode in a welcome roar for the captain but he goes straight to his way, up to the stairs leading to the second floor. You stop not knowing what to do.  
“Hey.” The captain is looking at you with a not friendly face. “I haven’t finish with you yet, let’s go.”  
You can’t see his smirk when he turns around and you start to think Tivan made a mess.  
“Damn..” You whisper.  
You follow him at the second floor, walking for a few steps before to stop again.  
“Captain..”  
He turns around to look at you but you avoid his eyes. You try to say something but nothing goes out. Yondu approaches you, slipping a hand around your waist, taking you closer.  
“It’s seems I managed to keep you quiet, baby girl.”  
Taken aback, you grab the sleeve of his duster, before you can understand the situation he takes your lips with a rough kiss. He waits a moment but when he feels your answer, biting his lower lip, he pulls you onto the wall, exploring your mouth with his tongue.  
“I wished to wait to get into the room.”  
“I didn’t know you are so romantic.”  
Your ironic comment and your smile give him a further reason to make you his. He smirks and he puts you on his shoulder, back on his first idea to take you in the room. You laugh and this is enough for him to proceed.  
He opens the door with a kick and he closes it with the same strength. He literally throws you on the bed, taking off his duster and the top of the bordeaux uniform. He lays down on you and you open your legs, caressing his head when he starts to kiss your neck.  
Suddenly he stops and stands up, kneeling and watching where he can starts to unpack his gift. He grabs your leg, slipping off your boot and then he does the same with the other leg. He has the great idea to open your ravager uniform with a jerk, breaking the zip. He slips off your sleeves and pull the fabric down, under you. You stand up your back to help him to finish to undress you.  
Now he focuses on your white tank top, he gives you his hand, making you sitting in front of him and slips it off.  
You look at him with desire and lust. You remove your bra with goofy sweetness and he puts his hand under your chin, bending on you and looking into your eyes.  
“Damn, girl. You are a masterpiece.”  
You can see all of his red shades, you are melting under his attentions. You take his hand, moving it away slowly, kissing him and taking him with you while you lay down the bed.  
His hands touch your breast, playing with nipples while he takes control of the kiss, making it rough. You panting a little and you moaning when you feel his teeth on your nipple. This excites him, he wants to hear you moan again, louder. He leaves a line of kisses on your belly and down until your underwear. He puts it off, watching you and smelling your soaked pussy.  
When you feel his tongue caressing between your legs you have a gasp, you close your eyes, holding your breath and grabbing the sheet.  
Instinctively, your hand slips on his fin, irradiated with light red filaments. You move the pelvis, trying to rub your genitals against his tongue.. you want more.  
In the middle of that pleasure, Yondu stops and comes back to you. He looks into your eyes, close ajar, your mouth half open for panting. He smiles.  
“You want more, sweetheart?”  
You nod.  
“I can’t hear you.”  
“Yes, please.” You say in a whisper.  
He approaches more, you can feel his hard member through the leather pants.  
“Yes, please… what?” He whispers on your ear.  
“Goddammit Yondu, fuck me now.” You firmly say.  
He smirks and fulfill your wish, unbuttoning his pants. He grabs one of your legs, wrapping it around his waist and dipping himself in you roughly. You hold your breath for a moment, feeling his member entering entirely with so much strength. The movements are rough, disrespectful and unexpectedly you like it.  
While Yondu firmly grabs your thigh, he use the other hand to cling the bed headboard, helping himself to give powerful pushes inside you. He wants to come inside you, mark yourself as his territory.  
Overwhelmed by the pleasure, you can’t help but cling his massive back, sinking fingernails into the skin. He increases the rhythm and finally your moans follow like a song.  
He gets up enough to grab your hips, pushing more and more deeply and when he sees you moaning in orgasm, he smiles breathless and satisfied.  
Without losing the rhythm, he continues to push deeply inside you until he cums in turn. He can’t hold back, bending on you, you can feel his abs stiffen and his breath warm on your neck. He gives a guttural groan, emptying completely inside you.  
He takes his time on you, holding his weight on his arms. You stare on each other, breathless. You can’t resist, putting your arms around his neck and kissing him. He rolls on the bed, lying on his back, having you on him.  
You can feel his fingers up and down on your back, his breathe, his heartbeat. You fall asleep, exhausted but happy you found your place in the universe.


End file.
